Sweet Childhood
by fugen
Summary: (rated so 4 yaoi haters) Because Yusuke and Kuwabara broke a really important thingie, Hiei and Kurama have been turned into babies! Are the effects temporary, or permanent? Humor and kawaiiness in every chapter!
1. Boo Boo Time

Fugen: All right! Fanfic time!

Hiei: May the gods have mercy on us...

Fugen: WHY does everybody go like that every time I write a fic?!  
Hiei: For good reason, no doubt.

Kurama: Hi-chan, you're supposed to be her muse, not her downfall.

Hiei: Says who?

Chapter 1: Wake Up Time

"No, Yusuke! Kuwabara-kun! Don't—"

"Baka ningens! Get away from—"

There was the sound of breaking glass and wood, accompanied by a burst of sand-colored dust that made everybody start choking and coughing. The dust cloud was heavy, so it took a while to clear up, but when it did...

"I CANNOT BELIEVE THE IDIOCY OF YOU TWO!"

Even in toddler form, Koenma was in a towering rage, glowering over a meek, frightened pair that went by the name of Yusuke and Kuwabara, ready to go off at any second. At the door, Botan reached inch by inch for the handle, just in case she needed to make a quick getaway.

"DID I NOT TELL YOU SPECIFICALLY TO NOT EVEN GO NEAR THE HOURGLASS?!!!"

"Yes," Yusuke and Kuwabara squeaked.

"DID I NOT TELL YOU CLEARLY WHAT IT COULD DO?!!!"

"Hai."

"NOW LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE!!" Koenma roared, jabbing a finger in a certain direction. Biting their lower lips, Yusuke and Kuwabara looked...and tried not to burst into laughter again.

Yukina sat in a chair, and in her lap was a kawaii chibi Hiei (or in other words, Hiei as a baby). She was trying to make him smile or laugh by tickling the bottom of his bare feet, but Hiei looked more or less surprised and confused, as if trying to say, "What the hell do you think you can do to my feet that way?" Meanwhile, a silver-furred baby youko was pawing harmlessly at Yukina's feet, its golden eyes fixed on Hiei. After a while, when even whining could not grab Yukina's attention sufficiently enough, Kurama bunched himself together, and then bounded like a spring onto her lap. (Well, Hiei's actually, but who really cares about details?) Hiei let out a baby-like 'guh' sound in surprise, and Kurama began rubbing his furry cheek against Hiei's.

That did it. Yusuke and Kuwabara burst out laughing.

"THIS IS NOT FUNNY!"

The mere volume of Koenma's voice threw the two back against the door, just barely missing Botan. Pacing furiously back and forth on top of his desk, Koenma fumed, "Yes, I suppose it IS amusing, somehow, but that's completely beside the point! You two have turned Kurama and Hiei into babies!" "Aw, but they're cute," Yusuke dared to joke.

"CUTE?!! YOU WANT CUTE?!!!" Koenma flared. "Look at them! No one knows if the effects of the Hourglass are permanent or not, but even if they ARE temporary, no one knows for how long those two will stay like this! They could stay like that forever! Haven't you two realized that Kurama's mother is going to notice that her son is gone AND HAS BEEN TURNED INTO A BABY DEMON FOX?!! Haven't you two realized that once Hiei grows up and finds out the truth, or the effects of the Hourglass wear off, HE'LL MURDER THE TWO OF YOU?" Seeing Yusuke and Kuwabara's expressions of realization and horror (at the thought of Hiei murdering them), Koenma said more calmly, " I see that you do."

The storm had passed, at least, the main part of it had. Sitting down in his chair, Koenma laced his fingers together and, looking at Yusuke and Kuwabara straight in the eye, proclaimed:

"I will see to it that no one notices Kurama's, or rather, Shuuichi's absence at least for a while. But it will the responsibility of the two of you to take care of Hiei and Kurama until a solution has been found. If the effects of the Hourglass are proven to be permanent, you two will be completely responsible to deal with the situation without ANYONE'S help."

"Nani?!! But it was an accident!"

"AN ACCIDENT WHICH SHOULD NEVER HAVE HAPPENED AS NOT JUST I, BUT KURAMA AND HIEI SPECIFICALLY WARNED YOU AGAINST?!!!"

"Okay, we'll do it," Yusuke and Kuwabara squeaked.

Hiei: We have been turned into BABIES?!!!

Kurama: (smiling) Ah, chibi Hiei...so KAWAII!!!!

Hiei: What the hell are you so happy about?! How CAN you be?!!

Fugen: I can understand why. (grins)


	2. Playtime

Fugen: Wha ha ha ha ha ha ha! I have updated!

Kurama: Don't look so gloomy, Hiei. You looked so cute in chibi mode!

Hiei: Chibi...mode...?

Fugen: A big thanks for the following reviewers: lio, Kumori Sakusha formerly Saelbu, hiei2828,

Jessica, Yu Yu Fan, and Bar-Ohki. For the last two, I do promise to try to finish this fic (which

will have most likely five chapters) before the school year, and sorry, but unfortunately, I can't

burn down the house, but I will try to burn down everything else!

**Chapter 2: Playtime**

Everyone was gathered in the small house Kurama had, up to now, lived as a legal adult.

Yusuke and Kuwabara were there out of guilt and force. All the girls were there just to see Hiei

and Kurama as babies, with the exception of Yukina, who was there out of pure kindness.

The girls 'awwwed' at the sight of an adorable little Hiei sitting on top of a blanket laid out in

the middle of the living room, Kurama curled up beside him. In front of Hiei sat some colored

blocks, an old rattle someone had fished out, a silvery ball, and a red whistle. Hiei leaned

forward a little to study the colored blocks. Picking one up, Hiei looked at it, then at Kuwabara.

Fling. Thwack. "Ow!"

Everyone stared in surprise, then burst out laughing. Yusuke chortled, "I guess Hiei's hatred of

Kuwabara really does run deep." "That hurt!" Kuwabara yelled down at Hiei. " Kazuma-san,

don't yell at him," admonished Yukina. "You'll make him cry." But Hiei just gazed up at them,

his eyes blinking once, twice, before switching his line of vision back to the colored blocks.

Fling. Thwack. "Ow!"

Fling. Thwack. "Ow!"

Fling. Thwack. "Ow!"

(Repeat seven more times.)

"Here," Keiko said hastily, handing Hiei the old rattle. " Play with this."

For a minute Hiei stared at the rattle as if it was the strangest thing he had ever seen, then he

gave it one experimental shake.

Shucka.

Kurama's ears perked up, and slowly the baby kitsune lifted his head. Hiei gave the rattle

another shake. Golden eyes beholding a look of curiosity, Kurama got up to get closer to the

rattle. As Hiei shook the rattle two more times Kurama gave the toy a sniff, only to let out a

small sneeze as a result. A bored look came onto Hiei's face.

Fling. Thock. "OW!"

Concern for Kuwabara came delayed, as everyone was too impressed that Hiei had thrown

the rattle at the exact same spot he had hit Kuwabara with the blocks. Hiei paid no attention to

Kuwabara's indignant verbal counter attack. He was somewhat mildly preoccupied with an

affectionate, cheek-rubbing kitsune.

While Kuwabara moved a little off toward the sofa to tend to his wounds, the silver ball was

rolled over in front of Hiei. At first Hiei just studied his reflection in the ball's shining surface, and

after that, he just moved it around in front of him. All that lasted five minutes. Bored, Hiei half-

shoved the ball away from him, sending it rolling across the living room floor.

In an instant Kurama flung his little silver body after it. He chased it into the hallway before

stopping its ongoing journey. Nudging the ball along with his nose, Kurama returned the ball to

Hiei. He sat down with his tail imitating the closest thing to wagging and a pleased look in

his eyes.

A novelty, but a brief one. Hiei glanced at Kurama once before sending the ball off again, along

with Kurama, who returned it promptly. The action was repeated a few more times before Hiei

got bored again.

Fling. Bounce. Thwack. "HEY!"

Three guesses as to what (sorry, who) the ball hit. Anyone? Any guesses? Well, anyhow,

Kurama ran after the ball anyway.

Now the only toy left was the red whistle. Kindly Yukina held it out toward Hiei, saying, "Here

you go, Hiei-chan. It's a whistle. You can blow on it." Hiei took it into his mouth, was silent,

and then blew.

Fweee!

A silver blur passed by a couple of pairs of ankles before coming to a stop before Hiei.

Kurama sat down expectantly, a engaging grin seeming to form on his kitsune face. Hiei cocked

his head to one side, as if interested by this.

"Too bad. I guess he won't be throwing that one at my brother," Shizuru murmured, sighing.

"Hey! What's THAT supposed to mean?" Kuwabara called over angrily. Casting a lazy glance

at him, Shizuru muttered, "Exactly what it's supposed to mean, you idiot." " Hiei-chan and

Kurama-chan must be hungry now," Yukina spoke up. " I guess so," Yusuke concurred.

Keiko suggested, "We can give them the applesauce I gave Kurama two days ago, leftover

from when I made some for Yusuke." "If he still has it. He could've eaten it all," Yusuke

pointed out. Sniffing, Keiko replied, "I doubt he can eat a huge bowlful of applesauce by

himself, unlike a certain pig in green!"

"Eh? Who?"

Yukina picked up Hiei and settled him against her shoulder, so that he leaned a little over it. As

she began walking to the kitchen, Hiei looked down at the growing distance between him and

Kurama.

Fweee!

Kurama jumped to his feet and toddled along at Yukina's heels.

**Owari for this chapter**

Fugen: Kawaii, no?

Hiei: A Kurama-summoning whistle...I'd like that.

Kurama: You don't need a whistle to summon me anytime you want, koi.

Fugen: I had two inspirations for this fic. One was a red whistle one of my little cousins keep on leaving behind at my house, and the other was a short series of doujinshi pics of a ULTRA CUTE (emphasis on the 'ultra') baby Hiei toddling on all fours. Omigod, it was SO CUTE!

Hiei: ...At this rate I'm probably much better off as a infant then.

Kurama: (smiles) You're adorable either way, Hi-chan.

Hiei: One, stop calling me 'adorable'. Two, stop calling me 'Hi-chan'! That's damn annoying, baka kitsune!

Fugen: But...it's so...cute...


	3. Lunch Time

Fugen: You all like me! You all really like me!

Hiei: They mean the fic, not you, baka.

Fugen: OO (sniff) H-Hiei...he...HE HATES ME! (all-out wailing)

Kurama: Now, now, Fugen-chan, he doesn't really mean that.

Hiei: Yes I do.

Kurama: (whispers) Just say you do before she drowns us all.

Fugen: I heard that!

Hiei & Kurama: Uh-oh.

Fugen: Now, as my revenge, in this chapter, I shall PAIR HIEI WITH KUWABARA AND

HAVE KURAMA THROWN INTO THE TRASH, NEVER TO RETURN! WHA HA HA

HA HA HA HA HA! HA HA HA! WHA HA HA HA HA HA! FEAR ME!!!!

**Chapter 3: Lunch Time**

By now, everyone had learned that when Hiei 'stares' at something, particularly if he looked

bored, he was liable to throw it. So, as a precaution, Kuwabara stood outside in the hallway

(out of sight, out of target range), and everyone but two certain babies were on full alert. Well,

then there was Yukina, who never seemed to be bothered by anything, even the fact that she

had a Kuwabara-hating-and-hitting fire demon infant in her lap.

Kurama stood on the tabletop, hungrily eating up the sweet bowl of applesauce Keiko had

set before him. Hiei wasn't eating at the moment, mainly because he still had a red whistle in his

mouth. He'd blow it whenever Yukina held the spoonful of applesauce anywhere near his

mouth, thusly having Kurama promptly stop eating...from his bowl, anyway. After every shrill

whistle Kurama would jump over, devour all the applesauce in the spoon Yukina was holding,

and then return to his own bowl.

"Don't you like applesauce, Hiei-chan?" Yukina asked patiently and sweetly. In his hiding

place on the other side of the kitchen wall, Kuwabara practically set himself on fire with

jealousy. Hiei, meanwhile, just looked at Yukina, then blew.

Fweee!

Stop. Run. Glomp. Run back.

"If he transforms back into a human, and he turns out mega fat, get me a camera, quick,"

Yusuke told Keiko eagerly. His girlfriend shot him a admonishing look, but Shizuru gave Yusuke

a wink Keiko didn't see, a unspoken promise to have a Polaroid camera ready just in case.

Soon Kurama had finished with his portion, and Yusuke had him in a tight grip as Yukina

kept on trying to get Hiei to at least get the whistle out of his mouth. Stubbornly Hiei turned his

head away from Yukina's pleading hand, disappointed that, when he whistled, Kurama no

longer came. Of course, it was no fault of the kitsune's, but it still disappointed Hiei nevertheless.

"Just give up, Yukina," Botan burst out. "It's hopeless. He'll NEVER eat!" "Too bad

Kurama was turned into a baby too," Yusuke mused aloud. "He always could get Hiei to do

stuff. Hey!"

At that moment Kurama wriggled out of Yusuke's grasp and leapt onto the table. Running

over to Hiei, Kurama swiped the spoonful of applesauce in his mouth from Yukina. Then, he

began licking Hiei's face all over, layering it with applesauce. Startled, Hiei opened his mouth,

letting the whistle drop from it. A pitiable mewling sound came from Hiei, who tried to wipe off

the applesauce from his face.

"Bad kitsune, bad," Yukina said reproachfully to a non-paying attention kitsune. She picked

up a napkin and wiped away the pale golden sauce from Hiei's face. Looking as if he was on the

verge of tears, Hiei put his fingers in his mouth without remembering that he had applesauce all

over his hands. Almost immediately his face lit up in delighted surprise. Noticing it, Yukina took

another spoonful of applesauce and held it near Hiei's mouth. This time, the baby han-koorime

leaned forward and ate it (the applesauce, mind you, not the spoon).

Rolling his eyes, Yusuke muttered, "NOW he likes it. Don't like trying new things, do you,

Hiei?" Hiei paid no attention. He was too busy eating and enjoying the sweet coldness in his

mouth, a delicious new food, although not as good as sweet snow.

When he took a cautious peek round the doorway, Kuwabara was relieved to find that Hiei

was fully occupied (as was Kurama, who was licking of all remaining applesauce off Hiei's

face). Assured that he would not be the target of any more inanimate objects, Kuwabara

entered the kitchen and stood by Yukina.

(Author's Note: [Hushed documentary type voice] I now take this moment to educate you all

in the art of fooling one's prey. In both the wild and the domesticated, or anything at least slightly

related, predators all have different methods of luring their prey into what I call 'the Kuwabara

State of Mind', more commonly known as a false sense of security. What happens when an

unwary prey steps into such a state of mind, you ask. Well, let us continue on and see the results

of 'Han-Koorime Infant Vs. Tall Ugly Ningen.')

Hiei ate a couple of more spoonfuls before suddenly freezing. Worriedly Yukina asked,

"What's wrong, Hiei-chan? Does it suddenly taste very bad?" "Probably a seriously disgusting

aftertaste. It's possible, since Keiko made it," Yusuke said innocently.

(A/N: [hushed documentary voice] We pause now in our first documentary in order to avoid

a ghastly scene that completely contradicts the rule of the jungle: females are the weaker sex.

Parents, take your children away immediately. Unfortunately, we cannot put a stop to wild

imaginations of violent scenes.)

Stiffly Hiei turned his head, saw Kuwabara, and...

Spit. Splat. "Arrggghhhh!"

"Ahhhh! Mush monster!"

"Guh."

"Oh, look. Hiei-chan is very proud of himself."

"Of covering up my brother's face? He should be."

"Rrrrrrr." (Lick, lick.)

"Oh, look at you. You've got applesauce on your clothes. We'll have to give you a bath."

"Keep that on, Kuwabara. It covers up your face."

"THIS IS NOT FUNNY!!"

"Guh...Guh!"

"What's wrong? Oh, I see. Here you are."

Fweee!

Scamper.

(A/N: [hushed documentary type voice] We have just witnessed a fabulous example of

wildlife, as well as a excellent demonstration of the 'Kuwabara State of Mind' affliction,

otherwise more commonly known as a false sense of security, or mere stupidity. Thank you, and

good-bye. Tune in next time.)

**Owari (for now)**

Hiei: Thank the gods...

Kurama: No pairing with Kuwabara, and no trash for me.

Fugen: It was really tempting, since you two were being REALLY MEAN TO ME!!!! (sobs)

Hiei: ...sorry.

Fugen: (sniffle) Huh?

Hiei: I said...sorry.

Fugen: HE LOVES ME!

Hiei: I do not! Kurama!

Fugen: Heh heh. Sorry for the scare. Oh, and I forgot to do thank yous for my reviews. Sorry,

Hiei and Kurama just got me really mad when I first start writing, so here goes.

To **jus Kita**: Gomen, but no mini-katana for Hiei. We can't have that. If Hiei slashed Kuwabara

up into sushi, well, first of all, we'd have immortal diarrhea, and second of all, who would else

would bring Hiei such satisfying torture? Arigato for the longest review anyone has ever sent me!

(and I wholly agree with the Hiei being kawaii part)

To **What2callmyself**: You know better than to ask. It'd spoil everything! Thank you for your

review.

To **Yu Yu Fan**: I'll do my best to update often, but starting next week, I might be very busy.

Arigato and thank you for your ongoing support!

To **Elementaldemoness**: Thanks! I try very hard to make this fic full of kawaii chibiness, it's

not as easy as it seems.

To **Tifa16**: You really think so? Arigato gozaimas! Please continue to review my fic! I promise

the cuteness WILL continue!

To **Kumori Sakusha formerly Saelbu**: Thank you, thank you, especially for reviewing more than

just one of my fics. I hope you like them all along with my future ones! Arigato especially to you!


	4. Bath Time

To **Tifa16**: Great to hear from you again! Thanks for your review. As for the whistle, I have no idea how I came up with the instant summoning Kurama part. It just seemed really cute!

To **Minamino**: Thank you, thank you, thank you. By the way, you don't happen to be related to a certain redheaded fox demon thief, do you? If so, put in a good word for me! PLEEEEEEAAAASSSEEE?

To **Jessica**: Will do, will do. Thanks for reviewing. Please continue to support me, as I'll continue to add more chapters! Hopefully I'll be able to update fast, like, every other day or so.

To **Chocolatesoapbubbles**: Yes, Hiei is indeed kawaii, baby or otherwise. And yes, I agree that before he went ningen Youko Kurama was a sex god, but I have to admit I have a partiality for Inari-sama (fox-god dude) when it comes to that title. Thanks for your review! As for my hw, I can only hope it won't interfere with my fic writing.

To **jus Kita**: OO Whoa. Longer review than the first. Thanks! But I'd say that your babble is more of a personality quirk (in a good way) that makes your reviews in particular so funny, and please, the 'san' part is a bit too formal. Call me Fugen-chan, if ya want! Oh, and as for the katana question, maybe...

To **EIEI**: Don't worry, I'll write more, definitely. However, I'm afraid that, although Kurama is my yyh favorite, Hiei comes first! So I'll be writing for the love of Hiei, not Kurama, or maybe both of them. Thanks for reviewing! Please review again!

To** tensi-notia**: (sigh) Unfortunately, I am not selling any chibi hieis or youkos. I wish I was, but alas, I cannot. Reason one: I really don't have any. Reason two: Why would I sell off a adorable chibi hiei and youko pair? They'd be too cute to sell off! Arigato for your review!

To **KitsuneAkai13**: Please don't die!!!! I need non-flaming, enthusiastic reviewers like you to keep my fic going! If you died, and there was no one else, who would I write for? You're crucial! Well, there's also Hiei and Kurama, but then, Hiei always groans like it's the apocalypse whenever I start writing, and Kurama...well, he's always occupied with Hiei.

Kurama: (smiles) True, true. That I am.

Hiei: Hn.

**Chapter 4: Bath Time**

Good news: Both babies were in the tub. Kurama seemed to be enjoying his bath.

Bad news: Hiei wasn't.

Whoever came up with the fact that fire demons hated water obviously never came across Hiei,

for the word 'hate' just did NOT cover it. Hiei had struggled all the way, and the instant his bare

skin touched the actually nicely warm water, he began flailing about with his arms and trying to

jerk out of Yukina's gentle hands. Forget just holding him down by hand. Someone needed to

get an anchor.

"Hiei, the water's not gonna kill you!" Yusuke cried out for the hundredth time. Amazingly (or

not), Hiei paused his struggling just for a second in order to shoot a 'Hell-You-Know' glare at

him. As for Kurama, he seemed to be thoroughly enjoying the spectacle. Hiei's flailing splashed

up the shallow water, creating a nice opportunity for Kurama to jump around in the splashing

water, yipping happily. Keiko sighed, "Well, at least ONE of them is enjoying it." "Note to self,

never have kids," Yusuke muttered. "Or at least just not one like Hiei."

At last it became unbearable for Hiei. And of course, as all babies do when it becomes

unbearable (or if Kuwabara just steps into their line of fire and they don't have any ammo), he

began crying. The whistle dropped out of his mouth and into the water. Considering how Hiei

had protested on leaving the whistle behind in any place besides his mouth, everyone began

taking his crying seriously. Kurama even stopped playing around and looked inquiringly at Hiei.

"It's all right," Yukina cooed comfortingly. She lifted Hiei out of the bathtub, drying him of

whatever water he had on him (plenty, since he was splashing around) and dressing him in his

clothes again. With Hiei still crying and flailing a bit, it took some time, enough for Keiko and

Botan to easily give Kurama his bath. After that, they took both babies back into the living

room, setting them down on a spread out towel and covering each one with a separate, smaller

towel. As Keiko went off to find the hair dryer in order to dry off Kurama's fur, Yusuke threw

up his hands in exasperation and exclaimed, "Why not just give Hiei a tongue bath? Y'know,

like animals do. Maybe he's less terrified of spit."

If words ever had power, this was a time when they really did exercise that power. Half-

covered with a towel, Kurama bounded over to the little Koorime infant. Enthusiastically he

began licking Hiei all over, or at lest every spot of bare skin. Hiei stopped crying out of surprise.

Not bad. This was better than that horrible abyss of water, fenced by walls and a row of big

humans. As if nothing was going on, Hiei began clumsily, in a babyish sort of way, stroking

Kurama's wet fur.

Dead. Silence.

"Y'know, it was a joke..."

Keiko arrived with the hair dryer. Yusuke had to drag Kurama away from Hiei so that Keiko

could dry him off while Botan simultaneously brushed down his fur (can't let him looking like a

puffball, now can we?). Kurama struggled, reaching to get back to Hiei, who in his turn looked

angry at being deprived of a warm, wet bath that did NOT involve water. At last, Kurama was

dry and free to resume his task of giving Hiei a tongue bath. Hiei sat peacefully, seeming to

struggle only when Kurama's tongue reached a sensitive spot, like his ears.

"ARRRGGGHHHH!"

"What? What's wrong, Yusuke?"

"We don't have a video camera, and by the time we get one, all this will be over!"

Keiko wasn't sure whether to hit him or agree. Shizuru and Botan, on the other hand, were most

certainly agreeing with Yusuke.

When the tongue bath was finished, Kurama curled up, resting his front paws and head on Hiei's

lap, and Hiei began calling out (in other words, 'guh' and other various baby sounds) for his red

whistle. Luckily Yukina was just returning from fetching it, and she promptly returned it to Hiei.

For the first time since it first came into this fic, Hiei didn't take the whistle into his mouth, for he

had found a better occupation to take up the time (at the moment). Picking up Kurama in his

short, chubby arms, Hiei buried his face in the soft fur while simultaneously hugging him. Did

Kurama mind? Of course not! The baby youko turned its head a little, his mouth hanging open

as if in a grin and his tail swishing happily from side to side.

Kurama minding that Hiei was hugging him? Stupid question, people!

**Owari (for the time being)**

Fugen: Heh heh. I wrote this at 9:40 PM while reading YYH fanfics at the same time.

Hiei: A lovely, efficient work schedule.

Fugen: That's not funny, Hiei! I spent the entire day doing nothing but hw! Memorizing presidents, capitals, useless history facts, reading really thick textbooks that'll do nothing to help me in my future career—

Kurama: You shouldn't be saying that, you know.

Fugen: And you should never say that to a B-average student with parents who expect straight A's. If I didn't love ya, I'd kill ya for that. Anyway, I'm going to try to keep up a update-every-other-day schedule, but mind you, 'try' is the key word. So please don't be mad if I don't update in a long time! And as for Kuwabara's absence, well, since we don't have any replacement Kuwabaras, he's out to recover from his injuries and avoid Hiei for just this one chapter.


	5. Story Time

Fugen: Ohayo, minna-san! (deep announcer's voice) R u readyyyyy? I can't hear u! R U READYYYY? Oh. You are. Okay! First reviewer thank yous, and then the fic!

To **Kumori Sakusha formerly Saelbu**: Thank you for the love and the support! Please continue to review! Oh, and Hiei and Kurama appreciate the love too!

To KitsuneAkai13: Thank you, thank you, thank you! I'm so glad that you'll live long enough for me to finish my fic.

To **What2callmyself**: That's okay. I have my own share of stupid computer/virus problems. I'm just glad that you're back!

To **Bar-Ohki**: Love is long lasting, and can start at anytime. I'm just glad that it began when these two were chibi!

To **Jessica**: No, no. Thank YOU for your continued support. I deserve no thanks. I'm just a humble, Hiei-obsessed, every-now-and-then-a-total-lunatic fic writer.

To **Silothiel**: Thanks! Hopefully you will never have to wait long for updates. I'll do the best I can!

To **Jaymes**: Relax, dude. I was just being sarcastic. Why would I say something like that when I'm a girl myself? Thanks for reviewing!

To **Touya4me**: Ha ha! Thanks! Glad to hear it. I'm a sucker for flattery. I just lap it up every time.

Hiei: Which explains her overflowing ego...

**Chapter 5: Story Time**

Everyone was gathered in the living room for story time. Hiei sat in Yukina's lap, Kurama held in his arms and enthusiastically licking Hiei's face. Keiko, Yusuke, and Botan took up the sofa. Shizuru and Kuwabara (yes, he's back) took the two remaining armchairs.

Kuwabara held the large book before him, using it simultaneously as a sort of shield between him and Hiei. Clearing his throat, a sound that made Hiei bristle and Kurama sink his claws into Hiei's clothes in recoil, Kuwabara began reading.

"Once a upon a time, there was a little boy who had a dog..."

The story droned on and on. Everyone quickly became half-asleep, with the exception of Yukina, who placed the two chibi demons on the floor. She had remembered that no one had cleaned up the bathroom, and being the good person she was, decided to clean it herself, leaving her two charges with the others. As a result, no one noticed Hiei toddle off into the hallway, Kurama at his heels and the red whistle in his mouth.

At the bottom of the stairs, Hiei leaned against the bottom step, looking up at the rest. He blinked once, twice, then toddled back to the doorway of the living room.

"But the poor little boy fell to the bottom of the well. It was dark and cold and damp, and the little boy was hungry..."

Hungry. Hiei turned around and half-waddled to the kitchen. Excitedly Kurama ran under the table and the chairs, then pawed at the bottom drawers. Curious to see what was inside, Hiei took hold of the handle and pulled. The drawer open, but Hiei fell backwards onto the tiled floor. Hiei sat up, his eyes on the verge of pouring out like Niagara Falls. Quickly Kurama bounced over to him, licking Hiei's face and rubbing cheeks in a comforting way. Soon forgetting of the brief moment of pain, Hiei struggled back to his feet and looked into the drawer, which was full of bags of various chips.

Taking one out, Hiei plopped himself onto the floor and attempted to open the plastic bag, with no avail. Finally Kurama took one end into his mouth and, growling playfully, pulled in the opposite direction.

BLAM!

Surprisingly, no one in the living room (or in Yukina's case, the bathroom) heard the small explosion. But then, when you were listening to a children's story with Kuwabara doing the reading, who would, much less could?

Now Hiei and Kurama sat in the middle of a sea of chips. Unperturbed, Hiei simply picked up the chips nearest him, eating it, while Kurama jumped around like a jack-in-the-box, snatching up a chip in his mouth every time he descended. The two ate until they were satisfied.

His whistle in one hand, Hiei licked the fingers of his other hand while Kurama licked at the area around his mouth. Too full to get back onto his feet, Hiei put his whistle into his mouth and crawled on all fours back into the hallway. Spotting a closet beneath the stairs, Hiei crawled up to it and pushed the unclosed door open with one hand. The door opened slowly with a long creaking sound that made Kurama flatten his ears against his head and growl softly. Hiei crawled into the space beneath the stairs, and almost promptly bumped into a dusty old cardboard box.

Hurt and surprised, Hiei looked up at a tower of old dusty cardboard boxes that shrunk in size the higher it went. Angry, Hiei smacked his hand as hard as he could against the highest box he could reach. To his own amazement, the boxes staggered, then toppled over.

Most of the boxes were empty, so not much of a noise was made when the tower was knocked over. One, however, was full of old things, including the colored blocks, ball, and rattle from before. Hiei went over these things with little interest. Crawling into the box, he felt around and found some more interesting things. Curious, Kurama followed.

"Where is Hiei-chan and Kurama-chan?" Yukina cried out.

Everyone jerked awake and Kuwabara looked up from the book. Sure enough, the two babies were gone.

"Where the hell did those two go?"

"They must still be in the house."

"Oh, poor Hiei-chan and Kurama-chan! They're just babies!"

"Don't worry, Yukina-san, the great Kuwabara will save the day!" Head held high, Kuwabara strode toward the hallway. The instant he set his foot into the hallway, Kuwabara felt something cold and hard, like metal, beneath his feet.

"EEEYAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Kuwabara's feet flew out before him and a old-fashioned roller skate went flying into the stair rail, crashing against it. Kuwabara himself landed with a heavy crash.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!"

A series of colored blocks, piled up in staggering towers at the very edge of the stairs, came showering down on Kuwabara.

Thwack! Thwack! Thwack! Thwack! Thwack!

"NOOOOOOOO!!"

The silver ball came bouncing from further down the hall, one bounce landing right in the center of Kuwabara's stomach.

"YEOW!"

The rattle had come flying out of nowhere, hitting Kuwabara straight in the eye.

BLAM!

"AAARRRRGGGGGHHHHHHH!"

A bag of chips exploded in Kuwabara's face, pelting him like tiny bits of hail.

"YOWCH!"

As a sort of finale, the book Kuwabara had been reading out loud came flying. It hit him in the face.

Frozen on the spot, nobody dared to move.

A clapping sound came from the stairs. Everyone (but Kuwabara, of course) ventured forward enough to see what, or who, was causing it.

Hiei was sitting on one of the steps, clapping his hands in glee. Kurama cuddled against Hiei in pure bliss. They were surrounded by a few blocks, a smaller rubber bouncing ball, and a unharmed old-fashioned roller skate.

"Well, I guess they didn't like the book..."

**Owari (until next time)**

Fugen: MWA HA HA HA HA HA! BWA HA HA HA HA HA! WHA HA HA HA!

Hiei: Something bad is going to happen...

Kurama: Or it already has, just not to us.


	6. Bed Time

Fugen: I'M SO SORRYYYYYY! Forgive me! Forgive me! (begging uncontrollably) I'm so sorry that I didn't update sooner!!! But I warned you all, y'know, and it's partially my computer's fault! It kept on flashing the 'Cannot find server' sign at me all day yesterday!

Hiei: What're you wailing for? No one missed you.

Fugen: (SOB) WWWAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Chapter 6: Bed Time**

Okay. Play time was bad. Lunch time was worse. Bath time was indescribable. Story time...well, we'll skip over that. Looking back on those things, NO ONE thought that bed time would be in any way easy.

And really, who could blame them?

But so far, so good. They had managed to get Hiei into bed as well as Kurama. That had been the good part. The bad part consisted of two parts. 1.) Hiei was fooling around with the blankets, with absolutely NO trace of sleepiness in him, which meant that it was very unlikely that he would be asleep soon, thus saving Kuwabara from further injury. 2.) Kurama had turned partway into human form (as in little baby but still with the ears and tail), and was even more frisky than ever, glomping Hiei at every given opportunity (which was, like, every other second). More surprised rather than annoyed at these attacks, Hiei fought back, which resulted in a sort of wrestling match that turned the bed into a place of chaos.

NO ONE was optimistic.

"Well, we tried lullabies," Keiko said.

"Which, I might point out, got Hiei so annoyed that he nearly burned the freakin' house down," Yusuke put in.

"We tried rocking them to sleep," Botan said.

"Which got Hiei nauseous," Yusuke pointed out.

"We tried getting them to eat so that they'd feel sleepy," Shizuru murmured absently. (A/N: It happens to me sometimes when I eat a lot! )

"Which ended up in a food fight," Yusuke moaned, remembering.

"We even tried BORING them to sleep!" Botan wailed.

"I think we actually ended up making them think we were freaks or something by doing that," Yusuke muttered.

(A/N: [hushed documentary type voice] In the wild, there is a species called 'lions'. Among those creatures, a single male dominates the rest of the pride (pack/herd), which consists mostly of females and possibly a younger male or two. We now take this moment to censor the viewing part of the example of the hierarchy being reversed. We will not, however, censor the vocal sounds for the sake of the viewers, er, readers.)

"WOULD YOU STOP DOING THAT ALREADY?!!"

"Will ya stop beating me up already?! OW!"

"WE'RE HAVING A HARD ENOUGH TIME AS IT IS!"

"HELL, WE'RE HELPING YOU, YA UNGRATEFUL LOSER! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE APPRECIATING US, YOU LAZY, NO GOOD BASTARD!"

As all this went on, Hiei watched, fascinated by the level and amount of injury being inflicted, not paying attention to Kurama's latest glomp attack. Of course, Kurama was not one to be ignored, much less unnoticed when glomping. Looking sulky, Kurama glared at the big creatures that were fully distracting Hiei's attention away from him. How dare they do that? How could they? Kurama's ears drooped and his tail stopped flailing happily. His whole body fell into a slump.

That was when Hiei finally did notice. He suddenly felt strange. Where was the weight that had just been throwing itself onto him every other second? Where was the hand that liked so much to run itself through his hair? Where were the arms that always held him round the middle as if to break him in two? Where was the soft furry tail that kept on stroking him at intervals? And where oh WHERE was the cuddling cheek and licking tongue? Hiei looked around and immediately saw a depressed, sulking Kurama curled up next to him. Curious as to why Kurama was like that, Hiei patted Kurama on the head to get his attention.

And get Kurama's attention he did. Kurama's head shot up and a bright, happy look lit up his face when he saw that Hiei was no longer focused on the beating that was still going on. Better yet, Hiei's attention seemed to be completely focused on him!

Overjoyed, Kurama flung himself onto Hiei, who let out a startled cry. No one heard it, however, as Yusuke was still receiving his just rewards. Er, I mean, um, no, I-I don't mean rewards, I mean, er...Ah, hell with it. He's still getting beat up by the girls, okay? Except for Yukina. She started this chapter by standing at the door, and she's still there. She's just frozen in a state of shock.

At last, the girls got tired of beating up on Yusuke (for it somehow seemed strangely much too easy) and glanced over at the bed.

"WHAT?!!! HOW?!!!!!"

Hiei and Kurama were curled up together in bed, asleep, the blanket over them both. There was no sign of chaos whatsoever. Instead, they looked like innocent (cough), well-behaved (hack), angelic (choke), and adorable (hai! Who agrees with me?) little babies. At that moment Hiei turned over onto his back, one arm flung out. Unconsciously Kurama snuggled closer, hugging Hiei to him as if Hiei was a chibi doll.

(A/N: [hushed documentary type voice] we now observe what we call in the wild 'infant irresistibility syndrome'. And, of course, I just made that up, but hey, which one of you is actually gonna disagree with me? Especially with Hiei and Kurama!)

**Owari** (perhaps...this is not the end after all...just perhaps...there is still more...)

Fugen: Oops. Forgot to do the thank yous. Sorry, but Hiei was just being so MEAN!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

To **SeaHorse10**: You're welcome! And trust me, you're not alone when wondering when the hell they're gonna make a Kurama-kit doll. I WANT ONE!!!

To **Yu Yu Fan**: Thanks for the compliments! Yes, feelings can be VERY deep rooted. Either that, or Hiei has really good instincts...or Kuwabara radar...one of those things.

To **Bar-Ohki**: Go, Hiei, woooo! Heh, heh. Sorry. Got outta control. But please, do you REALLY want to know what mischief will come up next? With Hiei, it could be ANYTHING.

To **Kurama and Hiei's Lover**: So sorry if I'm updating real slowly, but if you read the warnings on my other chapters, you'd know that I'm having a hard time finding some to work on this fic! Glad you like the story!

To **What2callmyself**: (foreign accent) No, no. Zey are not leetle terrohrs, zey are zust being berry true to zeir true selves. Zat is my theory. And as to your Kurama question, how do you like my answer?

To **tbiris**: Happy to know that you love it! Even happier to know that I've caught yet another reviewer!

To **Tifa16**: I like that Home Alone movie. And as for gold, think I can make platinum? Don't worry about reviewing a lot. I like it when you do!

To **jus Kita**: I love your long reviews! They're like mini-fics themselves, and just as kawaii! Plus you make my imagination go into overdrive. (imagines Kurama/Hiei melting into a puddle when the other smiles at them). Heh, heh.

To **KitsuneAkai13:** Yes, Hiei and Kurama are very smart when they're put together aren't they? Or perhaps...they are TOO smart... (Jaws theme song) Kuwabaras beware!

To **Silothiel:** Now, now, we MUST give some credit to Kurama-chan (although he basically did nothing other than encourage Hiei on and cuddle him). But yes, most credit is due to Hiei-chan.

To **Kumori Sakusha formerly Saelbu**: If they're adorable now, just imagine if there were two guys just like that in real life! There goes my plans to remain single...


	7. Last Time

Fugen: (sniff) I'm afraid to say (sniff) that this is (sniff) THE LAST CHAPTER! WWAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Hiei: Thank the gods...

Kurama: Hiei, you mustn't be so...well, glad. Look how sad she is.

Fugen: WWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! (sniff) and now, I shall pause in my eternal mourning to do my final thanks.

To** hixku**: Yes, you did say that they were cute, and I wholesomely agree! Luckily, even though this fic shall end, their cuteness will go on!

To **Silothiel**: Happy to know it! The last chapter took a bit of work, so I was worried it wouldn't have enough kawaii-ness in it.

To **Tifa16**: Ahhh, such confidence in me. Not to worry! I won't disappoint you! Not with this one!

To **What2callmyself:** One, I wholly accept your theory. Two, worry not, 'cause I don't have any plushies either! (cries) Three, thanks, but I don't want to burden anybody.

To **Kurama-Lover-666**: I love your name! It somehow fits perfectly. Thanks for the review!

To **Anubis**: Well, I'm writing more now! I finally got around the writer's block! However (sniff) after this there won't be anymore! (sobs)

To **Jessica**: Going as fast as I can, but that's not fast enough even for me! It's like I'm killing myself! Much thanks for your support throughout this fic!

To **Emory the Plutonian**: I don't blame you for wanting an update, being the oh-so-full-of-myself writer that I am. And you're right! There's more! Well, one more (sobs).

To **kuramas lover**: If you were in a nice, warm, really comfy bed with Hiei and Kurama after a day of tiring but satisfying Kuwabara-torture, how could you NOT fall asleep? Arigato for reviewing!

To **Bar-Ohki**: Heh heh. Ketchup bottles. Plus Hiei. Kuwabara target. BWA HA HA HA HA HA! Er, sorry. Imagination overload. Thank you so much for your reviews!

To **KitsuneAkai13**: Yes, there is more, at least, one chapter more. (sniff) Thank you ever so much for your support, and please don't die! (heh heh. Not kawaii, huh? Yeah right, Hiei.)

To **jus Kita**: I'm really gonna miss your reviews. I always looked forward to them! Hopefully, however, I'll get another inspiration soon and you can review that story too!

To **Kumori Sakusha formerly Saelbu**: Arigato! (cries) I'm gonna really miss you! Please review my future fics! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Why did I choose to end it HERE?!!!!!

Hiei: To save whatever is left of our sanity, perhaps...

**Chapter 7: Last Time**

Ah, morning. The time when the sun is reborn to fill our day with its golden light, with which it fills our hearts with warmth. And speaking of the sun, it shone in thru the window of Kurama's bedroom, revealing a late morning scene. Everyone was crowded in the doorway, frozen with looks of relief and shock on their faces, for Hiei and Kurama had returned to their grown-up forms.

But were still in bed. With each other. Sleeping. Yeah (drools). Heh heh. For those who don't get it, please refer to their last mentioned body position in the previous chapter!

Hiei was the first to stir, his face scrunching up in the typical oh-god-why-does-it-have-to-be-morning look. His movements caused Kurama to begin waking up himself. The two turned over onto their sides, facing away from each other, still half asleep. Simultaneously they yawned and rubbed their eyes. Blinking sleepily, they both glanced over their shoulders.

And a one, a two, a one two three four!

"NANI?!!!!!!!!!"

(A while later, after recovery)

Kurama and Hiei sat on opposite sides of the living room couch, both red-faced and unable to look at each other out of pure embarrassment. They had just finished listening to Yusuke (or rather, the girls, as he was too busy laughing himself sick) recount to them of the events of the previous day. With detail. Heavy detail.

Then Kuwabara began ranting, complaining loudly of the torture baby Hiei had put him through. Kurama's hand his mouth, so his twitching lips went unseen, while Hiei maintained his impassive face. But as Kuwabara continued to yell and shout in anger, his eyes darkened with irritation.

"Why the hell do you hate me so much, ya damn little runt—AHHHHHHH! My pants! They're on fire! Ow! Ouch! Ow! Somebody put them out!"

Everybody hastened to do just that. That is, everybody but Hiei and Kurama. The two remained on the opposite ends of the couch, looking away from each other, unable to bear the embarrassment they were feeling. But after Kuwabara was finally doused with water and dragged out of the room (to keep him from attacking Hiei), the two glanced at each other at the same time.

"Um, Hiei?"

"What?"

"I...You...Do you remember...everything?"

"...Uh-huh. And you?"

"Yes."

A moment of silence descended upon them. Suddenly their shoulders began shaking uncontrollably, and then both Hiei and Kurama burst into laughter. Hiei himself was laughing so hard that he never noticed Kurama cease to do the same until he felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around his waist.

"Hey, Hiei..."

"...What?"

"You were really cute."

Hiei's face flushed red, this time because of the compliment. " ...You were too, Kurama."

"Hey, Hiei?"

"What?"

"Want to set another booby trap for you-know-who?"

Trying not to smile, Hiei said, "We're not infants anymore, Kurama."

"And? What's your point?"

"...Let's go. They put everything back into that space beneath the stairs."

" But you know, Hiei, we really shouldn't. If he and Yusuke hadn't broken the Hourglass..."

" And? Your point?"

" ...Hurry up, Hiei! We're wasting precious preparation time!"

**Owari** (really)

Fugen: WAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! It's ended!

Hiei: (sighs with relief)

Kurama: Don't be so sad, Fugen-chan. Look on the bright side: This fic got more reviews than any other fic of yours. Doesn't that speak well for your writing talents?

Hiei: Only because they felt sorry for her.

Fugen: WWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Hiei's being MEAN! But he's still cute...and huggable...glompable, rather...yeah....

Kurama: I think it would be wise if you started running now, Hiei.

Hiei: (runs)

Fugen: Please keep an eye out for my next fic, 'What's A Date?' What's it about? Well, let's just say that poor, cutely naive Hiei doesn't know what a 'date' is, so that's why it was so easy for Kurama to—Hey! Hiei! Where're you going? Come back here! HIEI!!!!!!! Ah, well. (sings) And a Hiei-hunting we will go, and a Hiei-hunting we will go...


End file.
